


Rival

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Professional Basketball, Rivalry, Romance, aokaga - Freeform, one-on-one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Aokaga Ideas: Professional basketball player Aomine. Kagami goes to a game and gets chosen to play a little battle against his favorite player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt from Aokaga Ideas: prof basketball player Aomine, Kagami goes to a game and gets chosen to play a little battle against his favorite player.
> 
> I've actually never been to any sports games other than hockey, so I don't really know how this works, so just level with me, eh?
> 
> So I'ma try and keep it short.
> 
> Enjoy~

BZZZZZ

The buzzer rang just as #5 Aomine Daiki slams the basketball into the hoop, the crowd goes wild and stands up to scream in excitement. Aomine just glared at the other team, they could have at least put up a good fight against him. Sometimes he wished that he hadn't taken the professional basketball road, but for all his griping, he was still hoping for that one. The one that would change it all, his rival.

He walked casually over to the bench, the others knew by then that he never liked to be bothered after a game, or during, or before for that matter. In fact, he'd rather they all leave him alone, to him, they were worthless since he was the one he won the game for them. Without him, they were nothing and they knew it.

When the crowd finally settled down an announcer came on, "Helllllooo everyone! We have something special planned before you leave. For all of those who participated in the raffling you get the lucky chance to play a little one-on-one with a player of your choice. Now watch the screen for your lucky number!" Excited murmuring came from the crowd as the screen changed numbers randomly before slowly landing on the number 318.

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

"Hah?" He paused and looked at his friend.

"You won the raffle." Kuroko deadpanned, a little exasperated at his friend. Usually he'd be consumed in whatever was going on but they had a new special burger that they were selling and he had been absorbed in the flavors.

"Raffle?" Just then he heard the announcer explain once again and looked down at his ticket, eyes going wide when he realized that he did win after all. "I WON!" He grinned, jumping to his feet. One of the lights flashed over to him and the man came up to the stands where he was standing to bring him down to the court. Kagami was practically vibrating with energy; he couldn't believe that he'd been given this once in a lifetime chance.

They stopped in the middle and he flushed a little at the amount of people there. Sure, he was used to playing in front of a crowd due to his college days but it still was a bit strange. "So young man, what's your name?"

"Ah, Kagami Taiga… sir." He heard a couple laughs at his awkward Japanese.

"I see, I see. Now, are you happy to have this opportunity?"

Kagami shot him an incredulous look, "Of course! I can't wait to play."

"So you play basketball then? I guess that makes sense, you're very tall after all." He chuckled.

"Yea, I've been playing since I was small. It's one of my passions."

"Great! So, who do you want to play against?"

Kagami smirked, glancing over at the bench towards a dark-skinned male with a towel over his head. "Aomine Daiki." The man paused nervously and looked at Aomine.

"Ahahah… You're sure?"

Scoffing he stated firmly, "Definitely. I only want to play the best." The crowd cheered at that.

"A-alright. And Kagami has chosen to play a one-on-one against the ace Aomine Daiki! Aomine, please come up!" While there was some talking by the bench Kagami started stretching just to get warmed up. He didn't want to tear a muscle playing against his favorite professional basketball player.

"What the hell do I have to do this shit for?" Came an annoyed voice. Kagami raised an eyebrow at Aomine, who seemed to be having a fit. "I don't fuckin' care if it's for charity. No one told me about this." His teammates ignored him and the coach said something that made Aomine glare before throwing the towel down on the bench. "No, absolutely—,"

"What, think you'll get beaten?" Kagami called out challengingly. Everything went silent almost instantly.

Aomine turned to face him slowly, "What'd you just say?"

He smirked, "I said, I think you're afraid to get beaten."

"You know who I am right? The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine growled menacingly but finally stepped forward. Blue eyes raked over Kagami's form as he kept stretching. "Tch. Probably all talk."

The announcer almost seemed reluctant to come between them but finally got up the courage, "O-o-okay guys. You know the rules right? First to five baskets!"

"Right." Kagami nodded and followed Aomine over to the basket. Aomine gave him the ball with a small smug grin.

"You can have the ball first, you'll need it."

"Che, you're gonna wish you wouldn't have done that." Kagami taunted but took the ball and got into position. The bluenette got into his defensive stance, but it wasn't the best one he could have and that pissed Kagami off. He knew the guy was a professional, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be taken seriously.

Blood pumping, Kagami gave him a grin, barely holding back his excitement and with a flash he was off, faking a right before spinning around Aomine, much to his surprise. Kagami could see the blue eyes widen in shock for a second before he was right next to him looking for any chance that he could steal the ball.

Due to his superior speed he was able to catch up enough that when Kagami went for the dunk he jumped too. They had jumped at the same time, but for some reason Aomine felt himself falling before Kagami. The redhead grinned down at him as the ball smashed through the hoop. His hands rested on it for a moment as he dropped and to his shock the glass backboard burst.

His feet hit the ground and he blinked in shock at his hand, which was holding the hoop. He could hear cheering burst up from everywhere around him. Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, beaming at the flabbergasted announcer. "Ahh. My bad. Do I have to pay for this?"

Aomine stared at him, for the first time in a long time that small spark of hope grew into a flame. He grinned at the fact he could finally play seriously. Grabbing the redhead's shirt he dragged him to the other side of the court leaving others to clean it up. "If you beat me I'll pay for it."

"Ehhh?"

"Just play, Bakagami, and don't think you're going to win because you're a point ahead." The bluenette bounced the ball slowly, grin still prominent on his face, giving him a predatory look.

Kagami shivered but got serious, he'd prove that he wasn't some loser. "Tch. You sure are arrogant, Aho."

"Aa, of course. Who wouldn't if they were me?" Aomine smirked, pushing out the sound of the fans shouting their names. He just rolled his eyes at the response.

Kagami braced himself for Aomine's movement, but wasn't quite prepared for the burst of speed. His eyes narrowed, but the smile stayed as he twisted to block him. With a quick turn Aomine bounced the ball under his feet as he broke through Kagami's defense, catching the ball elegantly with the pads of his fingers on the other side. Not wanting to get left behind Kagami pushed himself further. Just as he was about to snag the ball from the bluenette he did something that he had only been able to admire from the stands and TV.

Aomine bent back out of his reach and without looking at the hoop threw the ball up. If it had been anyone else it may have made it in, but then blue eyes watched in amazement as Kagami _flew_ above him, fingers just skimming the ball and throwing it off course. They both raced to the hoop, eyes on the ball circling the rim. He made it there just before Kagami had time to recover fully and pushed it through, landing in a crouch on the ground. Kagami was growling next to him, but his skin was flushed nicely and pants came from his mouth.

It was now tied, 1-1. They kept up with the other; keeping this pace each time they made a new basket. Back and forth they went, until it was once again tied, this time at 4-4.

All they could hear was each other's breaths, heartbeats prominent in their ears as adrenaline rushed through their bodies. With each exhale and inhale they moved, fluent and graceful, in sync with one another. Every time Aomine moved, Kagami blocked, and when Kagami jumped so did Aomine. It was a transcendental feeling for Aomine, having not felt this excitement, this passion, this… this _love_ for basketball in such a long time. Kagami was the one he had waited for, the one he had longed for, his rival.

With a BZZZ sounding the in background, they both landed on the ground, and Aomine's breath whooshed out of him. He was stock still, staring in amazement at the scoreboard. Aomine had lost, 4-5. _He_ had lost, the ace of a professional team to a nobody. No… not a nobody, Aomine blinked, his rival.

"…I lost…" He murmured, staring down at his hands.

A hand slapped down on his shoulder, and he locked eyes with those gleaming ruby red eyes. Kagami's white teeth gleamed brightly, giving him a wide, boyish smile that made Aomine inhale sharply. "This isn't over yet, Ahomine. I'll take you on anytime!"

Yes… he wasn't just anyone, Aomine's eyes narrowed as a smirk came to his face. He was something more. He grasped once more at Kagami's shirt and pulled him forward.

"Whaa—," Kagami's words were cut off by a pair of soft lips against his. Behind them the entire place went wild.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heheheh. ;) These two, I just can't get over them.
> 
> Comments are love :3
> 
> BTW: I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW!!! YAYYYY lol so if ya wanna follow me its: dusk-before-dawn


End file.
